narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Uchida
Mayu Uchida (内田真夕, Uchida Mayu) is a genin-level kunoichi born into Ōkamigakure's Uchida clan. She is a member of the still active Team Airin, as well as the village head’s personal assistant and confident. Because of her inability to use ninjutsu properly, Mayu decided instead to develop her kenjutsu techniques. In order to achieve this, the kunoichi sought the help of Masao Ueno, a samurai from the Land of Iron, under whose training routine her kenjutsu abilities and chakra flow mastery flourished. Background Mayu was born in the Uchida clan to the current matriarch Lenalee Uchida and an unnamed ex-Konohagakure shinobi, being the second child and the only daughter of the couple. Her childhood was a normal one, being raised out of conflicts or dangerous events. Since a young age, the kunoichi was raised and prepared to become the next matriarch of her clan. However, it was discovered that she was unable to use ninjutsu properly; this issue made the preparation task difficult. Despite this, her mother intensified the trainings, focusing on the ninjutsu domain, but all her attempts proved futile. As a result, Mayu was set aside as a potential candidate for the position of leader of the clan. This also brought repulsion and made her be ignored by the other family members, especially by her mother. When she entered the Academy, she was placed in the same class as her cousins Airin and Daisuke – the latter who due to his poor academic grades and skills was held back twice. With the latter, the kunoichi developed a strong brotherly connection as both of them had the same treatment in their childhood, being looked over as an embarrassment by their own families. Mayu also developed a sisterly relationship with Airin as well and became her confidant. She was surprised to see that the white-haired kunoichi was a very understanding and tolerant individual, who believed in her other abilities. Over the years, as Academy students, Mayu and Daisuke were helped by their cousin during classes and tests, a favor that both of them returned. They also developed stable teamwork skills, which started to show favorable results. Mayu eventually graduated the Academy alongside the others and was placed into a team led by Tomoko Higure, which she started to see as a mother-figure. The kunoichi’s first mission as a team was to safely escort Hikaru Kamishiro, a young blind boy, from their village to the Land of Snow. She kept a professional attitude during the mission, despite the fact that she did not approve Hikaru’s cheeky remarks and patronizing presence. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Abilities During her childhood, Mayu’s inability to use ninjutsu, despite the pressure and the training of her mother, made her be seen as a burden and; and as an extent, her candidature to the position of next leader of the clan was withdrawn by her own family. These events made her lose confidence, even in her other abilities. After meeting Airin and Tomoko Higure, Mayu started to gain back her confidence and her abilities began to improve under the latter’s tutelage. Despite her current skills, the kunoichi still holds the rank of genin. She can be classified as a samurai, more precisely: an onna-bugeisha. Kenjutsu Even though she proved herself to be unable in using any type of ninjutsu, Mayu showed potential in wielding swords, as remarked by her former sensei. Thus, she trained, in a first instance, with Tomoko from which she learned how to maintain the stability between her body movements and sword. During the Interlude, the kunoichi met Masao Ueno, a samurai and an ambassador from the Land of Iron. After observing his technique and prowess in kenjutsu, Mayu asked him to take her as his disciple. According to Masao, her sword technique was “rigid” and had “the grace of a butcher” during their first training lessons. After she learned about his decision to take her as his student, Mayu’s training routine intensified. She came to learn various kenjutsu techniques and, withal, her sword-wielding style started to shape, becoming more graceful. Among the techniques that she learned from her teacher, Iaidō – a style of swordsmanship that is concerned with the smooth and controlled movements used in great, precise attacks – can be easily mentioned. As an extent to the aforementioned technique, the kunoichi is also able to slice open her opponents, inflicting lethal blows with a single, smooth, hand movement. The kunoichi also developed her chakra control under Masao’s tutelage, as she became quite capable of channeling it through her sword to increase both its cutting power or send it in a flashing motion towards her targets. During the City of Gold Arc, Mayu can be seen blocking with ease all of her opponent’s attacks by using her weapon to produce shock-waves. Chakra Control In Part I, during the preliminary exam, Mayu was able to use her hair to bind and constrict her opponent, but because she could not stay focused enough, she easily lost control over her technique. This resulted in losing the match on her part. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, her chakra control is considered to be excellent, as she can be seen healing a several, injured shinobi alongside the Medical Division. Other Skills Summoning Contract Mayu formed at some point a summoning contract with cats. She is able to summon from Sora-ku a medium-sized calico cat named Suzu, whom she uses to deliver messages from time to time. She also uses Suzu for her extra-sensorial ability and also to infiltrate in inaccessible places. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess As a descendant of the Uchida clan, Mayu is quite skilled in taijutsu techniques and sometimes uses this style of fighting during a battle. Her technique was developed under her mother’s supervision and due to this, she is able to resist for a long period in an unarmed confrontation. During Part II, the kunoichi also displayed high physical durability, speed, and flexibility, which allows her to avoid or counter direct attacks. Genjutsu Genjutsu techniques can be considered somehow a weakness to Mayu, as she cannot detect or repeal one. However, the kunoichi tried to surpass this by studying about this domain. Now, in her thirties, she can detect if a genjutsu is cast and even dispel the technique. Intelligence The kunoichi is regarded as an intelligent individual. She has good observational skills, which allow her to detect the smallest details. Even if she is not skilled in every fighting domain, Mayu possesses information about each of them. She is also very knowledgeable in ninjutsu techniques and how to counter them without using the aforementioned field. During the written portion of the Chūnin Exams, the kunoichi was able to secretly collaborate with her teammates in order to fill the exam paper relatively quick. Extrasensory Perception Mayu was born with what is called a sixth sense. Even though it is not fully developed, the kunoichi has the ability to pick up the spiritual energy that a certain individual transmits. Her ability is almost similar to the Negative Emotion Sensing technique. The difference is that she can also sense positive emotions, not only negative ones. Her inner sensing is the one that allowed her to pick up the odd vibe transmitted by the three female bodyguards of Yutaka. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Interlude Land Of Fang Escort Mission Arc City of Gold Arc Part II In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Trivia Gallery Reference *'Mayu Uchida' is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Donda M. Category:DRAFT